


Surprise Party

by miagirl3



Series: Robin's Past [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bad Humor, Birthday Party, First Meetings, Humor, Humorous Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Party, Phone Calls & Telephones, Surprise Party, Workplace, mommybats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Each year the Bludhaven police department will throw a surprise party for every member on the force on their birthday. It was dick's turn and they get to call all of his friends and family...yay them.





	Surprise Party

_**Third person** _

Every officer on the force was at a meeting called by the chief. Their really aren't that many so it was good. Everyone was their, except for a certain Dick Grayson.

"Um chief why are we here," Amy asked. "We have to start planning Dick's birthday," he said.

"As you have seen Dick is not here for this meeting, which means that I gave him the week off. He begged me not to saying he needs the money, so I gave him a few cases to work on through the week. What we need is two on food two on decorations and music and everyone else calling the guest," Chief Added gave the orders.

At this Officer Shalt raised his hand, "sir why do we need all those people to call the guest," he asked.

At this the Chief sighed and looked at the list and unfolded it to show all of Dick's friends. It was unbelievable.

"How does the Rookie have this may friends, he's like what 20," Shalt asked.

"Detectives Lolli and Malkore are on decorations and music. Officers Wrang and shnall are on food since we know you can cook better then everybody else. Amy, Ylang, and Shalt you guys are with me calling the guest. Now lets get to work." with that said they all set off to there jobs.

**A/N I want to put in a few phone calls just because it would be hilarious**

Shalt was calling Oliver Queen. You heard correctly Oliver Queen as in the billionaire. "Hello this is Thea Queen how may I help you," the secretary asked.

"I need to speak to Mr.Queen about Richard," It took Shalt all he had to not say Rookie. "I'm sorry, but my brother doesn't know anyone by that name," she said. Shalt face palmed and thought, "how about a Dick Grayson," he asked.

"Oh you mean Dickie, I'm putting you through now," she said.

At the same time Amy was calling Roy, red arrow not arsenal, she saw both names and thought if she called one he could tell the others. "How did you get this number," a voice said on the phone. "Is this Roy," she asked. "Which one do you want. The aggressive one or more aggressive," he said while some one else said that they were both him. "Actually I was wondering to invite both to Richard's party," she said. At that he stopped being rude and said that they would both be their.

Added on the other hand got stuck calling the family. He typed in the number and waited. Eventually a person with a British Accent answered the phone, "Hello how may I help you," he asked "hello I'm Chief Added of the BPD," I said before he sighed and said wait a moment. In the meantime Alfred handed the phone to Bruce after the words Police Department left the Chief's lips while Bruce sighed.

"Hello this is Bruce Wayne. Just tell me which Kid you arrested and I'll be down their as fast as I can to pay whatever I have to," as soon as that sentence stopped Added was confused. "I'm calling about Richard," "what did he do this time. If their is someone named Jason with him give him the full responsibility, I know it was his idea," he said. "Um Mr. Wayne, I'm calling about inviting you and the rest of Richard's family to his surprise party." At this Bruce just face palmed and said they would be their.

_**A week later** _

Everything was set up and all the guest were their, except for Added and Dick. Added went to get Dick and bring him in so they could surprise him.

Little did they know was that some people were putting in a little more effort then necessary to hide, while others aren't trying at all.

They could hear Dick coming and they were talking about the latest victim in a case. As soon as Added turned on the lights a red head jumped in front of him yelling surprise, "hey Wally. I seen you come to bludhaven earlier with Roy," he said as if it's obvious.

"Dude I tried really hard to scare you this time though," he complained. That some lessons from Slade and Bruce.

Hearing his name being called Slade walked up to him dressed in a fancy suit and said hello while all titans their looked scared.

"Hello to you two. How's terra or Joey. Have they seen you recently," he asked so nonchalant. "Dude why are you being nonchalant," Beast boy asked wearing a disguise.

"Would you rather me be chalant," at that all the adults laughed while the teens and below groaned leaving the depeartmen confused.

"Kitten it's so good to see you," Selina said. "It's good to see you to mommy," he said back while the Shalt laughed, " you still call her mommy," he said. While two other women walked up.

"Child fix your posture, I will not have one of my children slacking in any way," Talia said shocking shalt when Dick suddenly stood with the best posture available along with a small boy at the age of 10. "I apologize mother. I wasn't focusing and I apologize. Please forgive me," he said shocking his work buddies more.

"Child you are forgiven. I will always forgive you, you and Damian," she said looking at the boy.

"Dick it's so good to see you," another woman said. "Mom I didn't know that you were here. I thought that you went to visit your family." "I can visit whenever I want Dick."

Next thing we know a couple with an apple pie walked up and gave him a hug. "Ma and Pa Kent. I thought you guys were in Kansas," he told them.

"It helps that our son is best friends with Bruce Wayne."

That's how the rest of the night went for them. They even got to meet some new people.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my Idea. I read a one shot by RobinLover4Ever. i wanted to make some thing like it and this was made. They are on Wattpad


End file.
